Primavera
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: SagaxMu - Le molesta, le irrita... La primera estacion del año no se encuentra entre sus favoritas. Mu descubrirá los motivos ocultos por los que la que odia e intentara hacerlo cambiar de parecer... -1shot-


u.u... este fic lo escribi porque tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo jajajaja... es que odio esta estacion del año por muchos factores que creo aqui explico muy bien XD... asi que... me tome el tiempo de hacerlo y regalarselo por su cumpleaños a alguien que quiero mucho y que ya leyo XD... asi que vego a compartir esto con ustedes. Gracias a quienes me han leido. Besos

**Primavera**

Normalmente en invierno el sol entraba a veinticinco grados esquinado por su ventana. Una vez que la primavera hacía arribo este penetraba de forma recta sobre la delgada capa de piel que resguardaba unas preciosas esmeraldas…

En cuanto notó que el astro rey lo saludaba, maldijo su cordialidad con un gruñido, mientras apretaba las mantas a la altura del pecho y tiraba con enfado de ella hasta cubrirse la cara. Se dijo que dormiría al menos otras dos horas –como si no fuese ya lo bastante tarde-, pero el canto de las aves fuera le hizo soltar un bufido mientras se sentaba en la cama, fastidiado, con las piernas abiertas en posición de rana bocarriba. Con la mano derecha se frotó la cara, mientras con la izquierda intentaba 'peinarse' los mechones rebeldes de cabello azul sideral que le pendían por la cara.

Se levantó, y caminando encorvado con los brazos sueltos a cada lado, se dirigió hacia al cuarto de baño para terminar de desesperarse… aunque realmente tuviese ganas de pasar el resto de su vida bajo las mantas… o por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que la tierra avanzara su recorrido y la primavera llegara de nuevo a su fin. Moría porque esos fastidios tres meses terminaran ya…

Al cabo de una hora después de lavarse la cara y medio acicalarse el cabello, y de pasar todo ese tiempo frente al guarda ropa pensando lo se pondría para soportar el sol –no podía usar nada negro porque le quemaría-, la tierra que el aire 'amablemente' le llevaría hasta la prenda –ni blanco-, o la posible amenaza de lluvia –de preferencia algo que no fuese ni de algodón ni que se despintara-, vistiendo lo único pasable que encontró, abandonó su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con llave porque no sabía cuando su 'agradable' gemelo tendría ganas de tomar sus cosas. Se dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo en busca de la salida… pero, ¡a dónde iría? Se detuvo y se lamentó en silencio.

Su naturaleza griega debería permitirle disfrutar el sol en su máximo esplendor. Los antiguos lo adoraban en sus templos y ofrecían ofrendas pues la energía de todas las cosas vivientes sobre la tierra parecía depender de él, pero a Saga no era el astro Apolo quien le molestaba, si no el hecho de ver crecer las plantas, fecundar las raíces y a las flores abrir de sus capullos mientras eran visitadas por las abejas, las mariposas, los colibrís y los enamorados… ¡Ridículo! ¡Cursi! ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría –o mejor dicho fuera de él- apreciar y deleitarse con algo tan…? ¡Ni siquiera tenía un calificativo para ello!

Y justo cuando estaba pensando eso, aparecieron por el pasillo que daba hacia la salida, tres figuras a las que no había notado debido a sus densos pensamientos...

-"¡Hermanito!"- Exclamó Kanon. Al voltear a verlo notó que los dientes se le asomaban través de los labios descubiertos… y sus mejillas estaban suavemente inflamadas debido al gesto, así que supo su gemelo estaba contento…. ¿hasta en eso tenían que ser tan opuestos?

A su lado estaba parado el virginiano Shaka, sosteniendo una flor silvestre en sus manos. De lado opuesto al gemelo mayor estaba el ariano Mu… Los dos sonrían con cordialidad.

-"Hum…"- Respondió con gruñido que parecía esconder un alegre saludo, mientras caminaba hacia ellos para pasarlos de largo. Su gemelo arqueó una ceja, siguiéndole el paso con los ojos… Shaka le tomó el brazo y le indicó que avanzaran con un gesto de cabeza. Kanon manso, sus deseos aceptó. Los dos partieron dejando a la figura del primero custodio de pie, con los ojos también clavados en guardián de Géminis…

Carraspeó para hacerse notar.

-"Dime."- Inquirió el peliazul, indiferente, conservando su postura. Mu carraspeó por segunda vez. Al ojiverde no le quedó alternativa que dar un giro sus talones para encararlo.

-"Es descortés no mirar a quien te habla…"- Le señaló con una sonrisa divertida. La expresión de Saga pasó de la seriedad, a la sorpresa, y de esta al enfado… ¿Quién se creía para darle clases de modales? Con los años que le llevaba de ventaja bien podría haberle enseñado algunas cosas más… Abrió la boca para hacérselo saber… -"¿Gustas una taza de té?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Una taza de té, Saga"- Volvió a hablar el lemuriano, esta vez soltando una risita.

-"¿Té?"- El peliazul sonrió, irónico. –"No estamos en Aries, o en Virgo… Aquí no hay de esas cosas, Mu."- El nombrado pareció saberlo porque se rió. Saga se puso serio y él se calló.

-"Con el tipo de relación que ese par tienen ¿enserio lo crees?"- Señaló el camino por donde Kanon y Shaka habían desaparecido. Los ojos del gemelo siguieron el trayecto y n pudo evitar pensar la forma tan drástica en que su familiar cambió debido a la persona llenaba sus días. A todos los modos en que el griego fue tocado por el hindú, y que parecían haber dado vida a una persona… Como cuando el sol de primera toca por primera vez las tierras heladas y hace florecer los campos…

Meneó la cabeza ante el concepto tan rosa que acaba de formarse.

-"No, gracias…"- Respondió apagado. –"No me gusta el agua caliente con sabor a flores silvestres…"- En cuanto lo dijo y logró oírlo, una alerta en su cerebro se encendió: acababa de insultar sin querer a Mu; sin embargo, lejos de molestarse, explotó en carcajadas que pronto contagiaron a Saga y que le hicieron sonreír…

-"He oído todo tipo de cosas acerca de los tés, pero jamás algo como eso."- Añadió. –"De todos modos me gustan. Tienen un sabor que a mi paladar agrada."

-"Bueno… cada quien sus gustos…"- Alzó los hombros.

-"Bien, si no quieres una taza de té, quizá te apetezca tomar otra cosa… ¿cómo que te gustaría?"- El peliazul pestañó.

-"Mu, ¿si sabes que yo no soy como los demás, cierto? Yo no soy de socializar con la gente como Milo o Kanon, ni soy de esos que buscan un buen libro para pasar el rato como Camus o Shaka… Tampoco disfruto el tomar el té bajo los árboles entre el fresco de la tarde, o de molestar a los demás solamente porque se me da la gana como Death Mask y Shura…"

-"Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que eres…?"- Inquirió divertido. A Saga lo descolocó su sonrisa.

-"_Bipolar… Invisible… Hago lo menos posible para que el resto me ignore y no me juzguen…_"- Pensó. -"Diferente…"- Murmuró al fin. Tuvo la sensación de retomar su caminata, pero no quería un nuevo regaño, eso y que el lemuriano era demasiado cortés como para sacarle una grosería.

-"Todos somos diferentes. Incluso no tengo que decirte que los gemelos lo son…"- Respondió el otro. –"Tu atractivo está en tu rareza."- Saga lo miro con sorpresa.

-"Entonces, ¿te intereso porque soy un espécimen raro?"- Bromeó, pero Mu se puso un poco serio.

-"Si, algo así…"- Directo. Ese calificativo forma parte de él. Mu no era de las personas que se callaban, su sinceridad sobrepasaba la cordialidad, ternura, entrega, sencillez y hasta cierto punto la timidez.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entonces.

-"Odio la primavera…"- Se quejó Saga para romperlo.

-"Lo sé. Si por ti fuera la desaparecieras…"- Bromeó el lemuriano.

-"Si… tengo fama de desaparecer todo lo que me estorba…"- _El Patriarca, su hermano, Athena, Aioros, sus compañeros dorados, él mismo… _Respondió en un depresivo acento. Mu se arrepintió mentalmente de haberlo dicho, pero no había vuelta de hoja, y una disculpa no lo haría sentirse mejor.

-"Si me lo preguntas creo que ya has sufrido demasiado como para que yo venga también a juzgarte, y no es esa mi intensión, Saga."

-"No la quieres componer, Mu"- Indicó dándole la espalda y alejándose al algunos pasos hacia la salida.

-"No trato de hacer eso."- Se aproximó. –"¿Sabes por qué a mi me gusta la primavera?"- El otro meneó la cabeza mientras pensaba que no le importaba. –"Porque da oportunidad al cambio… Es la transición de un estado muerto, a la vida. Las semillas salen de la tierra en forma de flores y esta a su vez…"

-"Mu, realmente no me interesa lo que quieras decirme…"- Tajó el gemelo. Aries lo ignoró.

-"En el momento que tomamos una decisión incorrecta en nuestras vidas entramos en un invierno personal donde nos abrigamos en la soledad de cada individuo… Cuando recapacitamos y nos damos cuenta de que somos humanos y cometemos errores, entramos a la temporada de abundancia y bendiciones que no es otra que la primavera; pero, lo extraño es que sólo lo vemos una vez que nos perdonamos, sin darnos cuenta que esas cosas no aparecieron ahí de la nada por haber realizado una buena acción, si no, más bien… ya estaban ahí, esperando que les prestáramos un poco de atención…"

-"¿A qué viene tanta filosofía barata?"- Inquirió molesto el geminiano, dando un giro de ciento ochenta gratos sobre sus talones para encararlo. –"Tú no eres Shaka, y yo no soy Kanon para que vengas a darme un sermón acerca del perdón. Yo no voy a cambiar y a quien le parezca bien, y a quien no pues me da igual."

-"Si así fuera no estarías tan amargado."

-"¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees…?"

-"Te encierras en ti mismo porque te sientes culpable, y porque crees que el resto nos la pasamos hablando de ti y echándote la culpa de todo lo que hiciste en el pasado, sin ponerte a pensar que si estamos vivos otra vez es para disfrutar las oportunidades que se nos presenten de vivir y de ser felicites; pero tú odias la primavera porque no soportas que los demás lo sean mientras tú te la pasas en lamentos…"- Eso era todo. Saga no iba a tolerar que un 'niño' ocho años menor que él viniera a darle una alocución como esa. Apretó el puño, virando con furia dispuesto a clavarlo en la mejilla diestra del individuo al que recientemente odiaba… pero, antes de alcanzarle la piel se frenó súbitamente: desahogarse así sólo le probaría que tenía razón. Convirtió su frustración en dolor al clavarse las uñas contra la carne.

-"Golpéame."- La sorpresa mezclada con la impotencia no se hicieron esperar.

-"Eres un idiota, Mu"

-"Te hará sentir mejor, Saga."- Sonrió.

-"¿Qué eres un loco suicida? No tienes que cumplir tu papel como carnero sacrificado…"

-"Yo no me sacrifico… A mí me gusta estar contigo…"

-"¿Estar conmigo?"- Se mofó, amargo. –"Creo que ya hemos dejado claro el tipo de persona que soy yo…"

-"Bien, y si lo eres ¿por qué no me golpeas?"- De repente Mu se había acercado, tanto, que Saga pudo observar su propio reflejo dentro de aquellas pupilas de olivo color. Se sintió… amenazado… No retrocedió sólo por sus 'nervios de acero', pero el lemuriano notó que los labios le habían temblado. El geminiano no respondió… Mu tampoco pronunció palabra… Se colocó de puntas y mientras cerraba los ojos se atrevió a unir sus bocas en un beso.

Dejó los labios ahí, quietos, por lo menos unos segundos, manteniendo sus propios ojos cerrados.

Saga se quedó inmóvil… Aries apoyó las manos sobre sus mejillas al tiempo que con su boca tomaba el labio inferior griego y se abría a momentos lentos paso entre la cavidad cerrada. Deslizando los dedos por aquella áspera piel se colocó tras la nuca, mientras, aún de puntas, unía su cuerpo al del gemelo, quien aun no podía moverse… Intentó respirar, pero e faltaba aire. Quiso moverse para evitar el contacto, pero se sintió embriagado… Era como caminar perdido en medio la noche y encontrar posada…

-"No…"- Musitó despacio, en un intento por evitarlo, sin embargo sus propios labios estaban cobrando vida, y esas palabras de odio y aversión que tantas veces fueron pronunciadas por ellos, fueron lavándose conforme se vencía ante aquella duce caricia. Porque besar a Mu le recordó el sabor y la sensación de morder un durazno: dulce jugoso, suave e irresistible. Difícilmente habíase podido contener de darle solamente una probada, y ahora que podía mover los labios sin producir destrucción, la sensación elevaba su espíritu, porque ese beso era deseado, no robado, no tomado a la fuerza después de engañar a su victima de vendarla de pies y manos y tomarla a la fuerza, o mediante el embrujo de su maldición hecha poder para saciar sus bajos instintos. –"No…"- Volvió a resistirse cuando las manos lo traicionaron y se posaron, en un abrazo, sobre la espalda de lemuriano, pero el hecho de tocarlo volvía todo tan real que le asustaba mancharlo con la sangre que aún sentía en los dedos y que se lavaba con su cuerpo, con los roces de sus labios, con las caricias que él prodigaba en su nuca, pecho, y el modo en que jugueteaba los dedos entre los mechones azulinos del cabello. –"No…"- Se lamentó en silencio. Sentía que entraba a un templo pulcro después de jugar cual chancho entre el fango, pero, a la vez, como escapar de una tormenta y encontrar calor y abrigo en aquella posada…

Mu debió sentir su dolor porque rompió el contacto sólo para jalarlo contra si, encorvarlo, y que hundiera la cara empapada en llanto entre el espacio de su cuello. No le dije nada, pero intentó reconfortarlo con su silencio y con las caricias de sus dedos…

Saga no supo adivinar cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, o en que momento el ariano lo condujo hacia la habitación y él pudo continuar expresando su dolor sobre la almohada entre Mu le acariciaba la espalda. Incluso lo sintió apoyar la mano en el hueco de la columna y el trasero, antes de recostarse encima.

… … …

Antes de abrir los ojos completamente entrecerró los dedos sobre la almohada, apretándola como un gato en pleno estiramiento. Intentó pestañear, pero le ardían los párpados, y sólo cuando trató de darse la vuelta notó que aquél peso cálido sobre su cuerpo ya no estaba…

Se incorporó de golpe, como movido por el impulso de un resorte. Abrió los ojos e intentó buscar al lemuriano en la habitación casi a oscuras, aunque le molestaba la parte de la cien: le punzaba. Moviendo las piernas a un lado de la cama y logrando dejar la planta descalza sobre el suelo observó que el calzado reposaba a un lado de la cómoda, y que sobre esta en un vaso con agua, Mu le había dejado el capullo que recién abría de una flor de color lavanda.

En otro momento seguramente la habría arrojado contra la pared, pero después de descubrir que podía sentir algo más que remordimiento y culpa, contemplar algo que recién comenzaba a nacer, le provocaba una sensación que revivía el beso… Las yemas de sus labios tocaron la carnosidad donde el contacto de Mu seguía tan fresco como si aún lo abrigara.

Suspiró… Ni siquiera podía describir la sensación que ahora lo hacia caminar con ligereza, o las ganas de reírse por nada… No podía decir que estuviera enamorado, pero sentía que el lemuriano le había inyectado vida al manifestarle sus sentimientos con lo que hizo esa tarde. Por otro lado se sintió asustado… _¿Mu esperaba que le correspondiera? _Saga no podría darle una respuesta sólo por sentirse agradecido…

-"Hola…"- Lo saludó desde la puerta una voz que reconoció al instante como propiedad del ariano. De pie cerca de la ventana por la que había visto el atardecer convertirse en noche, viró la cabeza sobre su hombro, antes de girar en los talones y mirarle: El muchacho llevaba sobre las manos una bandeja, sobre la que reposaba una humeante taza de… ¿té? Olía a hierbas hervidas. Mu debió reparar en la mirada insistente de Saga sobre la porcelana, porque con una sonrisa divertida explicó: -"Te quitará el dolor de cabeza."- Ser acercó.

-"¿Cómo sabes…?"

-"No hay que ser sabio, Saga."- Tomó la taza y se la ofreció, el peliazul la aceptó, pero en vez de beber, la dejó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, viró hacia el ariano, le tomó una mano y con la otra la mejilla antes de ser él quien lo besara: ¿Si la tierra tenía una época del año para florecer y prosperar, por qué impedir que un cambio de tal magnitud se efectuara también en él mismo?

Mu tenía razón: él odiaba la vida por sus pecados, por su propia locura, pero nadie lo juzgaba ya, Athena lo había perdonado… ¿qué más podía ambicionar?

FIN ¬¬


End file.
